


Глаз луны

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луна сегодня была красной как никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глаз луны

Луна сегодня была красной как никогда.   
Какаши сидел на скале, которая вообще-то была головой Шестого Хокаге, выбитой в горной породе. Он устроился прямо на одной из непослушных прядей. Волосы Наруто наверняка доставили немало проблем тому, кто выбивал все эти лица.  
Какаши смотрел на луну, раздумывая, правда ли, что конец света начнется с того, как Девятихвостый Лис проснется и проглотит луну. Сегодняшней ночью Какаши вполне мог поверить в нечто подобное.  
— Не спишь? — раздался знакомый голос. Какаши даже не обернулся.  
— Не могу заснуть, — он не пошевелился, когда рядом раздались шаги, а потом зашуршала одежда, пока кто-то садился рядом.  
— И это странно. Ты еще не в том возрасте, чтобы страдать от бессонницы.  
— Нет. Единственное, что сегодня странное — луна. Похожа на твой шаринган, Обито.  
— Всегда знал, что тебя пугает мой шаринган, — Какаши почувствовал чужое дыхание на своей шее. — Но ты ведь не поэтому не можешь заснуть.  
Что-то было не так, неправильно, что-то заставляло волосы дыбом вставать на загривке. Хотелось бежать прочь от деревни, пригнувшись, как хищный зверь, и залечь поодаль, чтобы понять наконец, что именно не так.  
Какаши взглянул на свои ладони, залитые лунным светом точно кровью.  
Обито прижался ближе, горячий, теплый, живой. Какаши чувствовал, как чужие губы касаются кожи.   
— Обито, — сказал Какаши, снова поднимая взгляд на луну. Словно громадный злой красный глаз смотрел на него с неба. — Ты ведь умер?

Камень проигрывает бумаге. Можно нанести на нее узор и обернуть ею камень, тогда рисунок обретет объем, форму и станет осязаемым. Но внутри все равно будет камень, и со временем бумага начнет рваться.  
Узором на бумаге была нынешняя Коноха, светлая, солнечная, в которой уже много лет не было войн и болезней. Коноха, в которой дети не умирали раньше своих родителей.  
Минато Намикадзе светился гордостью, когда надевал на своего сына шляпу Хокаге.  
Где-то здесь бумага истончилась, и яркие глаза Минато в памяти Какаши выглядели тусклыми и белыми.  
Совсем как в тот день.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Обито рассмеялся, но Какаши слышал в его смехе лисий лай, невеселый и одинокий. — Не веришь своим глазам?  
— А Учихи привыкли доверять всему, что видят?  
— Но ты не Учиха, — возразил Обито.  
Лунный падал на правую половину его лица, оставляя левую в тени, и это выглядело, как будто с Обито наполовину сняли кожу, обнажив мясо. И это тоже — тонкая бумага, понял Какаши.   
— Не стоит, — сказал он, склонив голову набок. Прикосновения Обито были приятны, они успокаивали и призывали забыть все подозрения, но луна, проклятая луна, не позволяла этого сделать. — Я знаю все про твои техники иллюзий, — Какаши почувствовал чужие пальцы на своих губах и позволил им там остаться. — И я знаю тебя лучше всех.  
Обито подался вперед, чуть помедлил. Какаши почувствовал чужое дыхание на своей щеке, чужие губы рядом со своими. В следующую секунду они уже целовались.  
Не в первый раз, но, возможно, в последний.  
— Ты врешь, — прошептал Какаши. В тот миг, когда поцелуй прервался, он почувствовал, как Обито улыбается.  
— С тобой всегда было трудно, Какаши.

Где-то должна была быть отправная точка, знал Какаши. Вопрос в том, где именно.  
Был ли вчерашний Обито, тот, с которым они вместе выпивали, настоящим? А тот, с которым неделю назад, Какаши в очередной раз проснулся утром в одной постели? А тот, который несколько лет назад забавно краснел, пытаясь прочесть пару страниц из книги, которую читал Какаши?  
Лента воспоминаний тяжело отматывалась назад, месяц за месяцем, год за годом. Рождение Наи, дочки Рин, рождение Наруто, сына Минато, свадьба Рин, женитьба Минато — ни одно из этих событий не казалось достаточно значимым. Везде вместо того Обито, которого знал Какаши, была тень с наполовину изуродованным лицом и снятой кожей.  
— Когда? — спросил Какаши, почти не задыхаясь после очередного поцелуя. Он практически не чувствовал возбуждения — ни от осознания происходящего, ни от близости Обито.   
— Пятый раз, — Обито ткнулся лбом в ключицу Какаши. — Ты спрашиваешь это у меня в пятый раз, — его плечи тряслись, но Какаши не мог сказать, беззвучно смеется Обито или же плачет.  
Он мог быть такой плаксой. Какаши помнил, что когда-то раздражался при виде слез. И, если честно, он не мог вспомнить, когда Обито плакал в последний раз.

Хотя нет. Какаши замер, чувствуя, как холодеют кончики пальцев. Он помнил, когда. Тот день он запомнил навсегда, но это ведь случилось так давно, больше половины жизни прошло.  
Как он раньше не догадался?  
— Мост Каннаби, да? — поглаживая Обито по спине, тихо спросил Какаши.   
Обито поднял взгляд — ни намека на слезы — и Какаши совсем не удивился тому, что в правом глазу сверкнул шаринган. Только в правом.   
— Ты не вернулся, — продолжил Какаши. — Сейчас, когда я вспомнил, никак не могу понять, как я вообще мог об этом забыть.  
Обито молчал, обнимая Какаши с отчаянием, словно не желая отпускать.  
— Мы проиграли? — спросил Какаши и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа: — Конечно, иначе не было бы этого мира, этой Конохи. Этой луны.  
Обито молчал. Какаши обдумывал, сколько времени ему осталось, и какой еще вопрос он мог бы задать. Обито не выпустит его отсюда, это ясно.  
— Это происходит со всеми? Когда воспоминания возвращаются?  
— Нет, — глухо ответил Обито. — Только с тобой.  
— Скажи, ты счастлив? Теперь, когда получил то, к чему стремился? Ты воскресил мертвых в выдуманном тобой мире. Оно того стоило?  
— Не все мертвые этого стоят, — признал он тихо. — Но некоторые — определенно.  
— Счастья ты так и не нашел, — сделал вывод Какаши. — Я бы убил тебя, но иллюзия глаза луны от этого не разрушится. Я бы попросил тебя убить меня, но ты этого не сделаешь. Я бы убил себя сам, но ты этого никогда не допустишь. Мы уже прошли все это в прошлые разы, — Какаши усмехнулся, увидев удивление на лице Обито. — Да, я все вспомнил, и теперь снова хочу забыть.  
— Знаешь, ты ошибся, — Обито потянулся поцеловать Какаши еще один, последний раз. Тот почувствовал, как тяжелеют его веки, и сознание отхлынуло удушливой теплой волной.  
Шумом прибоя донесся до него голос Обито:  
— Это ты умер.  
Какаши успел подумать, что в этом есть смысл. Что он запомнит все до следующего раза, и что совсем недавно Обито говорил именно про него.  
Быть главными мертвецами в жизнях друг друга, было, похоже, их взаимной судьбой.  
Залитый светом красной луны, словно кровью в день своей смерти, мертвый, но пока еще живой Какаши улыбался.


End file.
